Can You Just Pick One?
by Ghost in the Corner
Summary: Harry's been dating both boys and girls lately, and Ron cannot understand why for the life of him.


Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room, completely done with his life. Snape decided to be a dick today to literally _no one_ but Ron. So know he has two papers on the effects of love potions due by Friday, thanks to that dick Snape. He stopped, cupping his hands in his face and groaning. Maybe he should ask Hermione for help.

"Oh come on, Harry. Don't be like that." he heard Hermione laugh. He looked up to see Hermione and Harry giggling on one of the couches. They probably couldn't see him. Ron moved behind one of the pillars to watch what was going on.

"I know, Hermione. But I fucking _hate_ Dark Arts homework!" Harry whined, twisting his hands in his hair.

"Harry, it'll be alright. This is a really easy assignment." She put her hands on Harry's, untangling them from his hair. "All you have to do is write two paragraphs on two ways animagi and werecreatures are different. See? Easy."

"For you, maybe." Harry spat wryly. "Basically the only way they're different is controlling their separate transformations."

"Yes, _basically_. They go much deeper than that." Hermione leaned towards Harry. "Do you need some more help?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, Hermione! Why do you think you're still here?"

"I'm just asking if you need more _help_." She fluttered her eyelashes. Ron was confused by what she was saying.

Harry's pout turned into a smirk, catching onto Hermione's little game. "Like I said, why do you think you're still here?" He put his hands behind her waist, drawing her in for a kiss. Ron's not as confused anymore. He felt his face twist into disgust, disturbed by this. There was absolutely no way this could get any worse.

That is, until Harry started taking Hermione's blouse off.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, walking towards the bedrooms. He covered his eyes so he didn't have to look at his two best friends about to have sex. "Could you not do that in the fucking common room?!"

He listened as Hermione fell off the couch, trying to get her top back on. Ron could feel their embarrassment as he slammed to boy's dormitory door shut.

* * *

Harry and Hermione broke up not long after that, thank God. Ron didn't know if he could have taken anymore of their lovey-dovey shit. At least they went back to being just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ron was walking with Hermione to grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. It had been quite a while since they hung out, just the two of them. It was going to be nice.

That is, until they got to their table. One of the chairs had a gorgeous view of Harry snogging Draco on the other side of the pub.

"Maybe we should leave." Hermione said solemnly, putting her coat back on.

"No, let's stay." Ron stopped her, smiling softly. "We can still have a nice time. We can ask for a table on the other side of the pub."

Hermione smiled. "Okay." she said before flagging down a hostess.

While Hermione talked to the woman, Ron couldn't take his eyes off of Draco and Harry. Since when was Harry gay? Draco being gay, well, that was common knowledge. But Harry? Isn't he straight?

"Ron," Hermione stopped his train of thought. "They've got a new table for us."

Ron nodded. "Yea, right." He followed the hostess. And he was glad he was leaving. Draco was starting to get _really_ handsy.

* * *

His mum has sent him a few owls, trying to help him out since he was really confused. ' _It's natural for someone to try all the flavours before settling down with one ice lolly._ ' she said in her last letter. He just sent a response a few minutes ago;

 _Thanks for ruining ice lollies for me, mum._

 _~Ron_

But since that Draco incident a week ago, he hasn't been able to get what's going on with Harry out of his head. His behaviour was so confusing, and just a little out of character.

Ron decided it was about time to talk to him about what's been going on with him.

He walked into the boy's dormitory, ready to confront Harry, when he stopped in his tracks. Harry was sitting on the bed, comforting a crying Neville. Ron hid in the hallway, not wanting to disturb them, but still curious. God, he should really stop spying on Harry.

Neville picked his head up from where it was hidden in his hands. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were flushed. "God, Harry," Neville began, staring at his shoes. "You should've seen them. They're getting worse every day. At least, that's what the doctors say." He brought a hand up to rub one of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Neville." Harry wrapped both arms around the sobbing boys and pulled him in close. "I could never imagine anything worse than that. I never knew my parents before they died, but I can't begin to imagine what it's like having to watch them deteriorate every day." Harry put his head on Neville's.

"At least they still know who I am." Neville sniffed. "When I saw them today, my father came up and gave me a very tight hug. My mother did so too, but not as crushing." He chuckled sadly.

"They're going to be okay, Neville. I'm sure you've heard of that group of healers trying to create a spell to compensate insanity."

"I have. They talk to me a lot, since my parents are famous for their sacrifice. If they come up with a viable cure, they want to use it on my mum and dad." Neville leaned heavily into Harry.

Harry smiled, kissing the top of Neville's head. "That's great, mate."

Ron scurried off. He's seen enough. He'll just talk to Harry later.

* * *

"Okay, we have to talk." Ron leaned over Harry, who was sitting on one of the couches in the common room.

"Sure, Ron. What's up?" Harry was surprised as he put his book down.

"What is up with you lately?" Ron said as he sat down.

Harry's eyes looked one way, then the other. "What do you mean?" He was obviously confused.

"I mean with all your dates! I can't tell if you're straight or if you're gay! It's so confusing!"

Harry smiled. "Oh!" He laughed a little. "You really think that-" he stopped and laughed some more. As he composed himself, he explained. "No, mate. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just bisexual." He wiped away a tear.

"Bisexual? What the hell's that?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"It just means that I like girls and boys. No big deal." Harry picked up his book as Ron pondered what he said.

"So, you're not gay, or straight? Just, sort of, in the middle?" Harry nodded. "So, what do I call you then? Gay _and_ straight?"

"Just call me Harry." He flipped through the pages of his book.

"Why don't I call you a slut, since you're sleeping with everyone." Ron smirked.

"Oi!" Harry hit him with his book, but his smile was denying any anger. "I'm not sleeping with everyone."

"Clearly, seeing as you chose Neville over me."

"I never 'chose' Neville!" Harry laughed. "He was just upset and I was comforting him."

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Ron leered at Harry.

"I'm just very comfortable in my sexuality." Harry sat back comfortably.

"You still kissed Neville before me."

"Of course I did. You're a ginger. I'd never kiss you." Harry shook his head slightly.

"What's wrong with gingers?" Ron leaned back, 'offended'.

"Oh, don't even get me started."


End file.
